Is It Love?
by giftedgirl10592
Summary: Working as the queen's main nurse, Julie Summers gets caught up in Ratigan's scheme to take over the throne. All she has to hope for is great mouse detective, Basil of Bakerstreet. But during all this, she wonders if she is in love or not...
1. Chapter 1

It was two weeks before the queen's Jubilee. The queen's head nurse, (the nurse that takes care of her all the time,) Nurse Julie, was walking back to the palace after taking a stroll during her hour off.

Nurse Julie is about 24, and had been the queen's main nurse for two years. Everyone thought that she was too young for the position, but no one argued with the queen's judgment.

Julie entered the palace through a side entrance, and walked into the kitchen.

"The queen told me to tell you," one of the main chefs told Julie as she put up her coat and replaced it with her apron, "that you were to bring in this tea as soon as you got back. She's in the library with a guest." 

"Thank you," Julie said taking the tray with a pot of tea, three cups and saucers, and a plate of crumpets. 

She walked down a corridor and opened the door to the royal library. She put the tray down on the table not even noticing that there was a stranger in the room. When she looked up she was surprised as she noticed him for the first time. He was looking at her with a mischievous smile on his face. He looked to be about a couple of years older than herself, and wore a fashionable suit with a red tie. 

Julie stood up straight, smiled politely at the young man, turned around and faced the queen saying, "Is that all that you need of me, you majesty?"  
"No, no, no." the queen said smiling gently at Julie. "Please, have a seat. No--wait, I need to introduce you to this charming young man. This is Basil of the Bakerstreet." 

"You mean the famous detective?" Julie said looking at the young mouse again. 

"Yes that's the one." the queen said noticing how Mr. Basil was admiring her main nurse. Ever since Julie had become her main nurse, the queen had been trying to find someone suitable for her. She thought that the position Julie held was for old women who had no future left. 

"Pleased to meet you Ms..." 

"Summers. Julie Summers," Julie held her hand out to shake Mr. Basil's paw. 

For two hours the two young mice conversed with little talk from the queen. She watched in eagerness as the two talked. 

When Mr. Basil rose saying that he had some work to do, and left, the queen talked to Julie privately saying, "I do believe that you fancied that young mouse, and he you." 

"You're Majesty," Julie said exasperated, "I enjoyed talking to someone with an intellectual mind. I DO NOT plan to marry. I have told you that numerous times. Now if you do not mind, I am going to go for another stroll. Being inside has given me a slight migraine. Before I go, is there anything you need?" 

"No, my dear." the queen said. 

Julie walked out of the palace shaking her head. She is so caring, Julie thought, and I do enjoy being her nurse, but it just drives me nuts how she tries to match make for me. 

Julie walked down a silent street, and turned right on another silent road with no one about. Before Julie could sream, two mice crept up behind her and knocked her out.


	2. Chapter 2

Julie woke up in a cell, with only a barred door for light. She noticed that she was on a cot on the floor, and grimaced in disgust. 

Then the door opened, and bat with a peg leg, and a crippled wing entered. And behind the bat came the biggest mouse Julie had ever seen. He brought a lamp with him and when Julie got a better look at his face, she noticed that he wasn't a mouse, but was in fact, A RAT. Julie knew who he was immediately. He was Professor Ratigan. The most diabolical rodent in England. 

"Well, My dear Ms. Summers," he said in his raspy voice. "I bet you're wondering why you are here. Well, it turns out that I need you for my latest crime. You'll find out in the future what you're use shall be, but for now, you shall be a maid, cook, whatever I need you to be. Here," he threw Julie a yellow dress, "you'll be wearing this from now until the date of the crime."

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!!!" Julie yelled at him. "You think that you can just barge in here, (I mean I know it belongs to you,) and tell me what I'm going to do. The only person who orders me around is the queen!" 

Professor Ratigan smiled a malicious smile and said with a laugh, "Well then, looks like you will need to find someone else to take orders from because in a bout a week, your queen, WILL BE DEAD!" and he laughed long and loudly. The bat laughed along with him. 

Julie had a look of fright on her face. Not for herself, but for the queen. 

"Well, if I may ask," Julie said, "Why did you pick me?" 

"Because," Professor Ratigan said getting in her face, "I happen to find you quite attractive, and also, you have job serving someone, so you won't need training. Now get dressed." 

He and the bat went out the door and slammed it behind them. 

Julie sat on the cot with tears rolling down her face. She still held the yellow dress, and the tears rolled off her face and onto it. She put her face in her hands and said, "What am I to do?" 

Later on, in the palace, the queen sent a messenger around to 221B Baker Street and was addressed to Mr. Basil of Baker Street.  
Basil held the letter and read it:

Dear Mr. Basil,

I have a serious problem on my hands. Last  
night, my head nurse, Ms. Summers, went out  
for a stroll. I expected her back a little  
later to help me with something, but she  
never returned.  
I implore you, find her. I had soldiers  
search the city, but the only thing they  
found was the blue ribbon that held up  
her hair.

Sincerely,  
Her Imerpial Highness.

Basil looked over the letter again. He threw the letter into the fireplace and said to himself, "Ratigan!"


	3. Chapter 3

Julie walked up the carpet that led into the empty ale barrel. She entered it and gasped at the site she saw. There were gold coins and jewels and mirrors, and a harp, and in the center of the whole room was a fountain that poured out champagne instead of water. The floors were made of marble, and when Julie looked up, she saw a chandelier that made the ones in the palace look like light fixtures. 

Professor Ratigan was sitting at a throne at the other end of the room, waiting for her. She approached the throne and scowled at him. He responded with a twisted smile on his face and said, "Well, now that you are fully dressed, let me give you your first task. You are to bring this," he handed hr a silver tray with a tea pot and cups, "to Mr. Flaversham in the room next to yours. Then you are to come back and bring him this one as well." 

Julie took it and turned on her heel and stomped out of the room. Heading toward the room next to hers she looked around to see if she had some clue of where she was. No place came to her. She sighed and a single tear rolled down her cheek. 

Opening the door, she entered the room and saw a mouse with large glasses, and an apron tied around him. She looked at what he was doing with curiosity. The mouse was pulling and pushing two levers. There was a cord that led from the levers to a strange looking thing. It was some sort of robot. It had arms, legs, eyes, and a mouth. 

"What on earth is that?" Julie asked not realizing the mouse had not noticed her. He jumped up in shock, and turned toward her. 

"I-it's a r-r-robot." he said stuttering. 

"Oh, I didn't mean to frighten you, I was only curious. I'm Julie Summers. You seem to be the only civil mouse around here." 

"Hiram Flaversham, toymaker, at your service ma'am. Yes. The mice around here are thugs. Is that for the-the robot?" 

"I'm not sure. I was just told to bring it to you. Do you know what his dastardly plan is this time? I'm not sure how I fit in." 

"All I know is that it is taking place at the jubilee next week." 

"THE JUBILEE!! HE'S GOING TO TRY TO DO SOMETHING TO THE QUEEN!" 

"I suppose so. Now if I may ask, how did you end up here? You have the air of someone who doesn't hang around these kind." 

"I went for a walk during my time off, and next thing I know, I'm here being maid to that fat rat in the empty ale barrel." 

"I ended up being kidnapped, and my daughter is now probably roaming the streets of London wondering what happened to me. I do hope she's alright. She's my only child, and my wife died giving birth to her." 

"I'm so sorry. I'm sure that she is smart enough to go to Scotland Yard. Listen, I'll be right back, I have to go get another tray and bring it bck here." 

Julie walked out of the room, and walked to the empty ale barrel thinking, "I hope that someone finds us before the Jubilee, otherwise, we're sunk." 

Julie and Mr. Falversham talked for two hours, when Ratigan burst into the room. 

"Ms. Summers, you are here to do what I tell you, not delay Mr. Flaversham. Now get back into the main hall NOW!" 

Julie got up and marched out of the room. She entered the room, and waited. She realized that Ratigan didn't follow her. She walked outside and looked around. On the floor was a grate and her opportunity to escape. She ran for it and grabbed two of the bars and pulled. It was heavy, but Julie finally managed to pull it open. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Ratigan come out of the room Mr. Flaversham was in. She paused for a second and jumped, but she jumped a second too late. Ratigan caught her as she fell. He yanked her back up, threw her on the ground, and turned on her. 

Julie got up and cowered a little bit as she saw the fury in his face. He raised his hand and hit her hard enough to make her reel back. Julie lifted a hand to her face and yelped in pain as she felt the spot that Raitgan had hit. 

"If you EVER try to escape again, you'll get much worse." he said getting in her face. Then his face turned from fury, to sweetness. 

"My dear," he said, "let me tell you how important your role in this scheme is. Next week is the Queen's Jubilee, correct?" 

Julie nodded her head slowly, as it hurt even to move it. 

"Well, Mr. Flaversham is working on a device that will, let's say, replace the queen during her Jubilee. The "queen" shall announce me as her Royal Council. And you know how the Royal Council members or member must be married, and seeing as I have no wife, you are the lucky girl who gets to stand there and act as my wife." 

Julie looked at him with scared eyes. "You can't. That would give you almost full power over the kingdom." 

"Precisely," Ratigan said. He jerked his head back and laughed, and laughed.


End file.
